Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-5692785-20131205025822/@comment-6272714-20131205050908
I respect your opinion, but one thing that apparently many people aren't understanding is where Maya was coming from when she wrote that song about Zoe, wishing for her death. Ever since Maya lost Cam, her perception of death has been warped. In her mind, she's burdened with the loss of Cam, sickened at how innocent people such as Cam are dead while cruel, cold assholes like Zoe aren't. Maya probably feels that life is unfair, like how can Cam be gone while people like Zoe get to live. Was the song wrong? Absolutely. But given Maya's recent struggle handling the loss of Cam combined with Zoe's ruthless bullying, her twisted retaliation is understandable, and in my opinion, forgiveable. As for her revenge plan with the pie, bear in mind that Zoe has persistently, aggressively, and ruthlessly tortured Maya time and time again. Maya was bound to feel the urge to snap at her sooner or later, and given everything Zoe has done to her, it's not surprising that Maya didn't feel enough satisfaction from solely a hateful song. She probably felt as though her revenge wasn't enough; like it wasn't equivalent to what Zoe has done and therefore she wasn't ready to give up yet. Again, I believe this is forgiveable when you take into account the fact that she's only fourteen years old and has been through more mental strain than most girls her age could even imagine. She no longer has the mental strength and willpower it takes to persistently take on the role of the bigger person in this scenario. She was bound to snap. And I completely understand her and I back her up 100%. I don't condone her revenge, but I see why she felt the need for more of it and the hatred she is getting in response is ridiculous. I feel sorry for Maya. I just don't understand how this girl is hated on by so many people because of her actions in retaliation to being cruelly bullied and tormented. They're completely understandable and I personally can forgive her, seeing as I know where she's coming from. What does this fandom want from her? To be silent, avoid any chance at happiness and emotional fulfillment, and take Zoe's bullying in silence? To be morally golden so as to "be the bigger person", even though she's dealt with far too much to be emotionally okay with that? And even if she were to rise above Zoe (even though she has already done that; it's only recently that she lost her grip on her resilience against her tormentor), the fandom would still hate on her as they seem to be blind to the fact that she's the victim. Maya is a fourteen year old girl who is dealing with intense grief over her dead boyfriend on a daily basis, grief that has taken its toll on her mental health, all while restraining against a cold-hearted bully who is out to destroy her all while she feels alone and hurt and unhappy. And the first shot she gets at happiness and moving on (Miles), the fandom scrutinizes her for it. As I've said, I totally respect your opinion, but I just don't understand it.